precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian-Chinese VX Crisis
The Russian-Chinese VX Criris - or simply the VX Incident - was a threatened or implied usage of VX by the Russian Republic on the nations of China and the Siberian Republic during the midst of the Siberian Invasion of the Russian Republic. The chain of events is a culmination of political threats and promises against another party and a physical manifestation of numerous assets brought on by high, war-time tensions. The tensions spanned from September 18, 1976 to October 15 of the same year. Over the course of these weeks the Chinese mass mobilized military assets in preperation of intercepting VX payloads and to fight to combat the Russians from any probable VX. Broadcasts The integral event that sparked the crisis was an intercepted television broadcast by the Siberian communications array. The mention of the chemical weapon VX and the cheeky manner of presentation by the reporter raised red flags amidst the Siberian inteligence. After a brief period of processing, it was forwarded to Nitski and eventually the Chinese. "In other news, have you heard of XV gas? This microscopic killer was first developed and used in the Second North American War in the now-desolate city of Seattle, killing nearly all who were living in there. This deadly agent has supposedly been banned in North America, however nobody is quite sure whether or not other nations will use it for their own purposes." ''- Russian Broadcast '' A larger mobilization and preperation of chemical warfare was performed by the Chinese on hearing of the inteligence analysis of the Russians. Intent on not having a Chinese or Russian Seattle the command took the threats very serious. On Bluffs Several days after the interception of the initial broadcast the Chinese and Siberians both recieved a long-range, all channels broadcast from the Russian Republic directly threatening use of the chemical weapon VX if both sides continued their war on Russian soil. The threat however had the opposite effect the Russian Republic hoped and instead of a retreat of Russian and Siberian forces the military presence along the Republic's border was buffed and a larger mobilization of Chinese assets was had to patrol the skies. The Chinese GHH/HAB experimental aircraft was mobilized on a recon mission over Russia to seek out and indentify any chemical production and storage facilities which would or could - at the discretion of command - be attacked and neutralized in a prememptive move to neutralize the VX threat. As well, the government was ordered to decentralize by Hou and the Beijing administration evacuated Beijing to multiple locations throughour China to lessen the risk of damage to the communist administration in the event of a succesfull bombing of Beijing. As well security forced managed a partial evacuation of the capital anticipating a long-ranged attack by any Russian aircraft that managed to get that far. Russian Acquisition At some point during the affair assets within the Russian government sought direct control of VX in the hopes of making good on their promises and contacted the Spanish based on rumor of their ownership of the means to produce the chemical weapon. The phonecall with Sotelo eventually landed the Russians with a small stockpile of the chemical weapon which was shipped by sea and air over the Crimean to Moscow. However in route to Moscow, Chinese aircraft were present to intervene with the delivery of VXin the early days of October. The compounding orders for the Spanish to empty their planes in the open on the runway of Moscow and the Republic changeing their minds the Spanish were forced to leave shortly after touching down and before they could open their planes for a Chinese fly-over. Summit By the end of the affair the Russian Republic cracked under international pressure and called for a summit on October 15 to resolve the crisis. By the end of the talks a number of strong-arm moves by Polish and Danish aircraft had crippled parts of Moscow and forced the Republic in a more dire situation. The crisis resolved itself when the Russians admitted to the Chinese and UND that the VX they had recieved, but denied was provided by the Spanish. Similarly the Russian ceded land to Siberia and allowed for the surrender of President Dmitrov to Chinese officials for prosecution. Category:Asia Category:Europe